In an exhaust system a so-called rear silencer is usually located at an end section of the exhaust system on the outlet side. An outlet pipe leading out of the rear silencer usually forms a so-called tailpipe or is connected to such a tailpipe. The tailpipe has the mouth opening of the exhaust system that is open to the environment. Usually a silencer comprises a housing in which an outlet chamber is located and the outlet pipe is led out from said outlet chamber. For damping low-frequency noises it is usual to construct the outlet pipe of the rear silencer or the tailpipe comparatively long. Comparatively much space is required for this. Particularly in the case of smaller vehicles only little space is available. The use of very long outlet pipes or tailpipes is of increased importance especially with smaller combustion engines with for example three or four cylinders, particularly if the sound damping altogether is to be realized using less space and less weight.